User talk:Streak9
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ikaruga Takatsugu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Superior-chan (talk) 11:58, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Galleries in TabView don't seem to be working properly Issue has been solved for now. Do take note that the template on the main tab disrupts references from non-main tabs in a tabber group. If you need to use reference functions, use the and codes on the main tab instead instead. Superior-chan (talk) 03:47, June 26, 2015 (UTC) For the infobox, I'll take a look at it. Thanks. Superior-chan (talk) 01:14, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Streak9: For the infobox, I did have an alternative version here from the current infobox used by the wikia. I've managed to solve the issue of unused tabs being unable to be hidden (the character pages are a pretty good indication of the issues with the old infobox now) but since you seem to be more aware of which coding to use in an infobox, I'll leave the decision as to which one to implementup to you. They'll both be used for the Characters and TSFs. Superior-chan (talk) 04:49, July 11, 2015 (UTC) We'll go with yours then. Only additional request I have is that it would be good if you could add comments in the code on where does what, it would help with editing if you're not around to do it yourself, and helps keeps damage to a minimum if a future member with some wikia experience decides to edit first and ask later (since templates are default open for edit unless locked, but I'd rather just keep it hidden because if I lock it then I'll be locking it away from any and all access until notified by someone else). For the image size issue, I think it's fine to fix it at the template level (fill the image size up with a value, let's say, 250px). There's no need to allow for size customization outside of the source code in the template; otherwise there's little point in putting the image in the infobox in the first place. As for entire tabbed infoboxes, I think we'll keep that for the future. For example, I'm not quite sure Features is actually necessary at all since none of the cross-universe characters show any overt outward changes that their portraits cannot already tell a reader; same goes for the single-series characters. The rest, though, are good points for the implementation of tabbed information brackets in the infoboxes. I do wonder what it would be like to an everage user using the template inserter, though, since I usually work in Source mode and don't use Visual mode editing that often. Still, it is an idea that is worth considering for implementation, if only to deal with the issue of characters like Takeru who literally has appeared in almost all of the Muv-Luv works. It would also help separate them by the stories they feature in rather than just the timeline they appear in (Marimo, for example), but a lot of them don't actually appear in separate stories, rather, reworks of existing stories in a particular timeline go back and expand on them (the Alternative manga being the biggest example). Simply separating the characters into mains and subpages is also an idea worth merit since it groups infobox with the relevant paragrahs of character history, but it is going to be a lot of work, somewhere around the page seperation and re-arrangement of almost half the character list. For now, just having the infobox done up will do. Superior-chan (talk) 15:57, July 11, 2015 (UTC)